mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Twilight Velvet
Twilight Velvet ist ein Einhorn aus Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten. Ihr Name stammt aus dem Merchandise. Persönliches Twilight Velvet ist die Mutter von Twilight Sparkle und Shining Armor. Sie liebt es im Urlaub was verrücktes anzustellen. Geschichte TV Staffel 1 In Schönheitsflecken-Geschichten erinnert sich Twilight wie ihre Eltern sie an Prinzessin Celestias Schule für begabte Einhörner anmeldeten. Bei der Aufnahmeprüfung halten sie ihre Tochte an immer zu lächeln. Als Twilights Magie außer Kontrolle gerät wird Velvet in einen Farn verwandelt. Aber Prinzessin Celestia bekommt das wieder hin. Staffel 2 In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 sind Night und Velvet bei Shinings und Cadance Hochzeit dabei. Staffel 3 In Prinzessin Twilight sind Night und Velvet auf Twilights Krönung. Staffel 6 In Freundschaftslektion Nr. 1 – Teil 2 reisen Velvet und Night Light ins Kristall-Königreich um ihre neue Enkelin Flurry Heart zu besuchen. Staffel 7 In Prinzessinnen-Urlaub machen die Sparkles eine Zeppelin Kreuzfahrt. Neben Twilights Eltern sind auch ihr Bruder Shining Armor mit Cadance und der kleinen Flurry Heart dabei. Velvet, Twilights Mutter, freut sich schon auf einen ganz entspannten Urlaub. Da warnt Night Light, Twilights Vater, seine Tochter schon mal vor, den wen Velvet von „entspannt“ redet will sie was "verrücktes" anstellen. Letztes mal war es Bungejumping über Lunabay. Shining Armor, Twilights Bruder freut sich schon darauf mit dem Zeppelin wie ein Pegasus zu fliegen. Dazu merkt Twilight an das ihm schon auf Admiral Fairweathers wilden Ritt auf Pony Island schlecht wurde. Aber er will mit Luftkrankheit schon lange abgeschlossen haben. An Bord werden die Passagiere mit einer mit einer besonders kurzen Ansage willkommen geheißen. Dann heißt es Leinen los und der Zeppelin sticht in Wolken. Kurz darauf finden sich die Sparkles in ihrer Kabine ein. Night Light ist ganz begeistert, aber würde schon gerne wissen welches Gewinnspiel sie jetzt eigentlich gewonnen haben. Das findet Twilight schon merkwürdig das die zwei nicht wissen wo sie gewonnen haben. Aber für Velvet heißt es bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub, nicht lange fragen und die Verträge unterschreiben. Besonders wen man mit der Ganzen Familie weg fahren kann wie Night Light anhängt. Dem hat Twilight nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und präsentiert ihre Aktivitätenübersicht nach Interessen. Es gibt einen Bingowettbewerb, für den Sich Nigth Light erwärmt. Ein rennen mit kleinen Booten in einem kleine Pool, genau Richtig für Shining der kleine Sachen liebt. Ein Kinder Prinzessinnen Spielplatz auf dem es Flurry gefallen wird. Velvet interessiert sich für den Fässersprung auf den Neighagra Fällen. Und Twilight würde gerne zum Sonnenuntergang den Nordstern über dem Ewigen Eis sehen. Zu dieser Zeit soll es so sein als würden die Sternen aus der Sonne springen. Womit die ganze Kreuzfahrt verplant ist. Nur jetzt im Moment haben sie nichts zu tun. Da kommt eine Ansage die alle Passagier an Deck ruft gerade recht. Es vergehen keine Drei Sekunden an Deck ehe sich bei Shining seine Luftkrankheit meldet da trifft es sich für ihn gut das Cadance ihn bittet Flurry, der es wohl auch nicht so gut geht nach unten zu bringen. Da meldet sich der Ansager der Verkündet das man jetzt Cloudsdale sieht wo Prinzessin Twilight einst die Wetterfabrik besichtigte. (Siehe: Rainbows großer Tag) Was Twilight schon komisch findet, den woher der Ansager das erstens weiß und zweitens wieso er das verkündet? Da merkt sie das alle anderen Passagier die Sparkles komisch beobachten. Da vermeldet der Ansage das man nun Canterlot richtig sehen kann, auch den Baum in unter dem Twilight und ihr Bruder geboren wurden, was zwar nicht stimmt aber der Urlaubsstimmung keinen Abbruch tut. Und wieder führen sich die anderen Passagier merkwürdig auf. Da meldet sich wieder der Ansage der ankündigt das man bald an den Türmen des Kristall-Königreiches vorbei kommt. Wo Prinzessin Cadance ihr Alihornbaby Spike vor einem Feuermonster gerettet haben soll, was nun wirklich nicht stimmt. Plötzlich wollen alle Bilder von den königlichen Großeltern Velvet und Night Light machen. Jetzt geht Twilight der Sache auf den Grund findet raus das die Kreuzfahrt von Iron Will organisiert wurde. Seine Selbstbehauptungsseminare laufen schlecht also hat er auf Themen Urlaubs Pakete umgesattelt und diese Kreuzfahrt organisiert. Deren Thema Prinzessinnen ist. Wenig später macht Twilight Iron Will in der von Fans belagerten Kabine der Sparkles, Vorwürfe das es nicht ehrlich von ihm war ihrer Familie diesen Urlaub an zu bieten ohne ihnen zu sagen das die anderen Passagiere dafür zahlen sie und Cadance zu sehen. Dem hält er entgegen das alle Details sowohl im Vertragen als auch in der Einwilligungserklärung haarklein aufgelistet sind, die die Sparkles unterschreiben haben. Velvet erklärt sich damit das man bei einem kostenlosen Urlaub halt nicht das Kleingedruckt liest. Iron Will ist stolz darauf exklusive Urlaubserlebnisse anzubieten. Doch wen die Sparkles nicht wollen cancelt er eben die Kreuzfahrt und bricht die Herzen aller Prinzessinnen anbetenden Ponys an Bord. Es sieht schlecht aus. Cadance ist mit Flurry zu ausgelastet um all diese Ponys zu unterhalten. Velvet meint das sie nur da rein geraten sind weil so begeistert von der Idee einer Familien Kreuzfahrt waren. Night Light will schon absagen aber das lässt Twilight nicht zu. Sie schlägt vor, wen sie die Prinzessinnen-Aktivitäten erfüllt die Iron Will will solle ihre Familie alles tun können was sie wollen. Shining meint dass sie das nicht tun muss, den sie soll sich ja auch etwas erholen. Doch Twilight will nicht das der Urlaub endet noch das alle Ponys an Bord enttäuscht werden. Iron Will lässt sich auf den Deal ein und schleppt Twlight zur Tombola deren Hauptgewinner sie ziehen soll. Dieser ist ein gewisser Star Tracker der einen Tag mit Twilight als Ehren mitglied der Familie gewinnt. Jetzt würde Twilight gerne bei dem Paddelboot rennen gegen Shinig Armor antreten. Der Noch mit seiner Luftkrankheit ringt. Leider soll sie das Prinzessinnen-Bootrennen leiten, weswegen Velvet für sie einspringt. Twilight teleportiert sich an die Ziellinie wo sie, nach einem kleinen zusammen stoß mit Star Tracker, das Startsignal geben will. Was ihr Tracker abnimmt. Velvet gewinnt haushoch, was daran liegt das Shining vor Übelkeit völlig handlungsunfähig ist. Velvet bringt ihn lieber in die Kabine. Twilight würde auch gerne zu ihm aber Iron Will hat zehn Rennen angesetzt die Twilight alle leiten soll. Etwas später hat das Schiff an den Neighagra Fällen angelegt. Dummer weise hat die Letzte Frage bei der Fragerunde zwei Aspekte und Twilight kommt erst an als ihre Mutter schon den Sprung im Fass gemacht und man sie aus dem Wasser gefischt hat. Velvet merkt wie Niedergeschlagen Twilight ist die Aktion verpasst zu haben, sie haben so lange gewartet wie sie konnte und Velvet schlägt vor das sie ,mal eine Pause von den Prinzessinnen Sachen einlegen wollte. Twilight spielt die Sache aber herunter doch ihre Mutter erinnert sie daran das es auch ihr Urlaub ist. Nun ist Twilight so von einer Autogrammstunden eingenommen das sie die Nordsternen verpasst. Diese Enttäuschung treibt ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Jetzt platz ihr der Kragen, den alle sind Glücklich außer ihr. Zu allem übel tritt sie als sie gehen will, Star Tracker auf den Huf. Den sie gleich mal dafür zusammen falten des er ihr praktisch auf dem Schweif steht. Wütend trabt Twilight ab. Schließlich macht ihr Cadance klar das sie auch mal Grenzen ziehen und an sich denken muss. Twilight erkennt das sie ein paar Grenzen ziehen muss, aber zu erst muss sie sich noch bei jemanden entschuldigen. Star Trackers Verletzung wird gerade in der Sparkle Kabine behandelt als Twilight und Cadance kommen. Twilight entschuldigt sich bei allen. Sie konnten heute alle tun was sie wollten, nur sie konnte es nicht. Aber Twilight hätte mehr an sich selbst denken sollen damit sie es auch hätte tun können. Besonders entschuldigt sie sich bei Tracker, sie hätte ihn nicht so anfahren sollen sondern sagen müssen das er ihr nicht so auf die Pelle rücken soll. Sie gibt ihm auch sein Ehrenmitglied Abzeichen zurück. Wo das jetzt geklärt isst schlägt Twilight vor das sie etwas außerplanmäßiges tun, was allen Anwesenden einen kleinen Schreck einjagt. Sie will einfach etwas tun das ihr gefällt mit der Familie, Ehrenmitglieder eingeschlossen. Wenig später ist die Sparkle Familie an Deck Eis essen. Star Tracker bedankt sich bei ihnen das sie ihn aufgenommen haben aber er erkennt das sie jetzt etwas Zeit für sich brauchen. Twilight gibt ihm noch eine Abschieds Umarmung. Da stößt er beim gehen gegen Iron Will. Der aus dem Eisessen gleich wieder Kapital schlagen will. Dem stellt sich zwar Star Tracker entgegen, doch ist ein zwei Meter große Minotaurus sehr einschüchternd. Twilight meint das alles in Ordnung ist und leiht sich mal Iron Wills Headset mit dem er die Durchsagen macht. Twilight erklärt den Passagieren das sie es zu schätzen weiß das sie viel ausgegeben haben um hier sein zu können. Aber eigentlich wollte sie mal Urlaub machen, ist schließlich auch nur ein Pony. Und wen es ihr auch wichtig ist das alle an Bord Glücklich sind so würde sie doch gerne die Restliche Fahrt mit ihrer Familie entspannen. Die Passagiere zeigen sich Verständnis voll, doch bleibt die Frage wieso die Reise als Kreuzfahrt der Prinzessinnen angekündigt wurde, wen sie auch Urlaub macht? Iron Wills Antwort, er hat nie die Teilnahme echter Prinzessinnen garantiert. Worauf die empörten Passagiere meutern. Doch hat er auch keine Zufriedenheit garantiert und es gibt keine Rückerstattungen. Mit diesen Worten springt er über Bord um mit seinem Fallschirm zu einer weichen Landung anzusetzen. Shining ist schwer beeindruckt wie gut Iron Will vorbereitet ist. Wenig Später studiert Twilight den Aktivitätenplan, zum Glück ist noch einiges Übrig. Aber Cadance und die Familie haben für Twilight noch eine Kleine Überraschung. Sie führen für Twilight ihre eigene Version der Nordsterne auf. Twilight ist ganz gerührt. Große Familien Umarmung. Comics In Zügellos begleiten Night und Velvet Shining zu dessen Flügelhornaufführung und und lassen die kleine Twilight in der Obhut von Cadance. Vorher erinnert Velvet Twilight daran das sie etwas später zurückkommen da sie mit Shining noch Eis essen gehen. In Der erste Freund erinnert sich Twilight wie ihre Familie sie zur Einschulung begleitete. Dort Übertrug ihr Prinzessin Celestia die Verantwortung für Spike, den Twilight als Teil ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung ausgebrütet hat. Der Babydrache hält sie so auf Trab das sich Twilight im Unterricht verschlechtert. Einige Zeit Später fand die Königliche Teegesellschaft statt. der Schule statt. Alle Leher, Schüler und deren Eltern waren Anwesend. Einschließlich die von Twilight, die heute den Babydrachen dabei hat und sichtlich nervös ist ob der Tag gut aus geht. Schließlich werden sie von Prinzessin Celestia begrüßt, die Twilight vorschlägt in den Schülerraum zu gehen und etwas Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Dumm nur das Twilight bisher keine Freunde außerhalb der Familie gefunden hat. Weswegen sie etwas verlegen reagiert. Darum bittet sie Celestia liebe in den Elternraum, wo bestimmt alle sie und ihren kleinen Drachen kennenlernen wollen. Wenig später ist der Tee serviert und Twilights Eltern wollen ein bisschen mehr über den Unterricht erfahren, Twilights Brief sind in dem Punkt immer etwas knapp. Twilight beginnt zu erzählen und fängt mit den guten Dingen an. Unbemerkt befreit sich der kleine Drache aus seiner Tragetasche. Inzwischen sind Twilights Schilderungen zu dem ganzen Stress, Babydrach und Unterricht unter einen Hut zu bekommen, wodurch beides mehr schlecht als recht läuft gelangt. Da reißt der kleine Drache eine Tischdecke mit lauter Geschirr und Kuchen runter. Twilight verschwindet mit Spike auf ihrem Zimmer. Dort begreift sie das Celestia ihr keine Verantwortung sondern einen Freund geben wollte. In diesem Moment kommen Twilights Eltern rein die mal nach ihrer Tochter sehen wollen, weil Twilight so plötzlich von der Teegesellschaft verschwunden ist. Twilitght tut es leid das sie weggelaufen ist aber inzwischen ist was wirklich wichtiges passiert und will ihren Eltern jemanden vorstellen. Der Rest ist Geschichte. In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 eilt Twilight Velvet mit allen anderen den Mane 6 zu Hilfe im Kampf gegen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek. Sie alle erinnern Twilight an die wahre Macht der Freundschaft mit der sie die Schurken endgültig besiegt. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Night Light Ihr Gemahl Twilight Sparkle und Shining Armor Ihre Kinder Flurry Heart Ihre Enkelin Galerie Trivia *Velvet wurde teilweise an die Twilight der ersten Generation angelehnt. Navboxen en:Twilight Velvet and Night Light ru:Твайлайт Велвет и Найт Лайт Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Autoren